


Hiding in the Heat

by BlobbyBlobbyBlobfish



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Sick Tsukishima Kei, Sickfic, Third Gym (Haikyuu!!), Whump, bokuakakurotsuki if you really squint, but it doesn't take place directly in gym 3, but ships aren't the main thing here, emeto, kurotsukki if you squint - Freeform, technically a minor manga spoiler hidden in there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29616096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlobbyBlobbyBlobfish/pseuds/BlobbyBlobbyBlobfish
Summary: In which Tsukishima isn’t doing so hot (low quality pun intended) at a training camp and gym 3 - Kuroo especially - isn’t clueless.tw: emeto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Hiding in the Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Apparently I was in a good writing mood because this ended up getting written on impulse and all at once. enjoy!

Something wasn't right with Tsukishima. Kuroo could tell. When he had gone to breakfast Tsukishima was already there, practically in the corner away from everyone with his headphones on. Yamaguchi seemed to be giving him some space. When they had their first match against Karasuno for the day, Tsukishima's blocks were weak, and he knew he didn't usually blast through people like Bokuto. Kenma had mentioned exploiting him right away. 

But that was hours ago now, and nothing had come of it. He was just… off. 

Kuroo hung back with Bokuto and Akaashi as the last match before a break finished up: Karasuno and Shinzen. Everyone else was clearing out of the gym as early afternoon sun only added to the heat of the space. Even just standing there, Kuroo was yet to stop sweating from his own last game. 

"You know that thing football players do with the ball where they flip it over them? Do you think we could do it with a volleyball?" Bokuto asked, glancing at the ball still in Akaashi's hands. 

"I would assume so," he replied. "I believe it's called a rainbow. What would you do with that skill?" 

"Build a serve ritual with it, of course," Kuroo offered. 

There was whooping and random indistinguishable yelling from the lone court in use. Karasuno lost. Again. 

"Oooh that'd be awesome! Starting a jump serve with that would be so cool!" Bokuto exclaimed. "And besides, it would just be fun!" 

Akaashi gave a soft smile. "Definitely sounds it." 

Karasuno headed to the door for their hill sprint as Shinzen and the coaches filtered out. 

Bokuto and Akaashi kept talking, their backs to the movement now that the game was over, but Kuroo found himself tuning them out. 

Everyone was out the door, except a lone straggler, waving Yamaguchi to go on before he caught up. 

The blonde put a hand on the door, leaning into it, face pink, breathing hard from the heat and the game he had just played. 

Then all the color drained and he stiffened. 

"I'll be right back," Kuroo said, briskly striding past his friends. 

There was a little noise of surprise and cocking of heads from them, but he barely noticed and gave no regard. 

"Tsukki! Are you okay?" Kuroo jogged the rest of the way over. 

He looked up, a funny look on his face - one Kuroo has never seen before - before making a little noise that sounded a lot like a whimper. 

"What's going on?" 

Tsukishima's expression didn't change for a second. 

Then he made a strangled noise and pushed Kuroo that little bit away, quickly taking an unsteady gait towards the gym's locker room. One hand wandered towards his mouth. 

Not good. 

Kuroo caught up, matching pace, ready to have to steady Tsukishima's wobbly legs. How he was moving that fast while that unstable, he didn't know. 

Kuroo moved slightly ahead and pushed open the door to the locker room. 

The extent of a response he got was a soft "move" and hand pushing off his chest to further accelerate into the slightly cooler space. 

Kuroo let the door close behind them, only for a stifled gag to reach his ears in the split second. 

Not good not good. 

He spun around, frantically scanning, finally finding legs disappearing into the bathroom farther in. 

As Kuroo entered, the sound of sick falling against water echoed from the first stall, its door still swinging. 

Not good not good not good. 

Kuroo peeked his head in and immediately knelt next to Tsukishima, bringing a hand to his back. 

His svelte frame tensed beneath his hand as he gagged again, long and quiet, but hard, vomit forcing its way out at the very end. Tsukishima gave a wet cough only for another gag to throw him forward. 

"You got it," Kuroo murmured, almost more to himself to Tsukishima. 

Heat radiated from the blonde and his sweat soaked shirt stuck to his skin, rubbing against him as Kuroo brought his hand up and down his back. 

Tsukishima continued to gag, knots tightening in his back with everything cyclic heave. What had started as straight water and saliva morphed into thin brown arcs of undigested food and acid. 

He coughed again, giving a soft, airy moan and one last gag of empty bile, before just sinking into a curled heap, panting. 

"You good?" Kuroo eventually asked, stilling his hand against his back. 

Tsukishima gave a half hearted glare behind steamed up glasses. 

"I wouldn't call this good, but yeah, I'm done spewing my guts out," he said, voice shakey and scratchy. 

He whined and made a face again before spitting some excess putrid saliva into the toilet. 

Kuroo flushed it away. "I guess that's a start -" 

"Tsukki! Are you okay?!" 

Bokuto's voice rang out behind them. 

The two turned, and not just Bokuto, but also Akaashi, was there. 

Akaashi scanned the situation and quickly stepped out. 

Tsukishima didn't answer, just continued a half glare half pitiful, pain clouded stare. 

Bokuto also knelt down and scanned Tsukishima's frame. 

"You don't look good. Are you hurt? Maybe a concussion? I had one of those once and they can make you puke." 

Oh. That was a possibility that hadn't passed Kuroo's mind. 

"Maybe. It could also be the heat. It's been really hot today." Akaashi reappeared and held out a water bottle. "Here. Try to drink some." 

Also possible. That would explain part of why he was so incredibly warm. 

Tsukishima shook his head slightly and just set the water bottle down next to him. "Got a fever last night." 

There is was. 

"Are you serious? Then why are you here? That's not smart," Kuroo said, exasperation climbing. 

"Because volleyball is fun and missing it for anything hurts," Bokuto responded. "I get it." 

"You're smarter than that," Kuroo continued. 

"I don't need your chastising. I get it," Tsukishima said. Be looked away, trying to defog his glasses. "I appreciate you calling me smart, though." 

He did kinda call him smart. 

He was though. 

Really smart. 

And Kuroo loved that. 

"Either way drink some of the water Akaashi brought you," Kuroo finally said. 

"It's not going to stay." 

"Sure it will. It's just water." Bokuto reached through and picked up the water bottle himself and put it in Tsukishima's hand. 

"It won't." 

"Just try it." 

Tsukishima shook his head, but he didn't put down the water. 

"It'll help," Bokuto encouraged. 

Tsukishima took a breath and reluctantly tipped some water into his mouth. 

They heard it hit against his stomach. 

Within moments the water was forced back out with a single retch. 

Tsukishima gave a little whine. 

"Told you." 

"...okay. Maybe waiting is good." Bokuto's eye's were wide. 

"New strategy:" Kuroo said. "How about you cool off and lay down somewhere other than the bathroom so you can rest." 

"I've been wanting to do that, but you all showed up," Tsukishima said. 

"And I really don't want to move unless I know I'm not going to throw up again. It's embarrassing," he added so quietly Kuroo was pretty sure only he heard. 

"Bokuto and I can leave if you like. We can also let your coach know. I don't think leaving you alone is a good idea so at least one of us is staying," Akaashi offered. "If that's okay with all of you." 

Kuroo and Bokuto nodded, and, after another moment, so did Tsukishima. 

"Okay. Feel better, Tsukishima. And if you change your mind we can always come back." 

"Yeah. Feel better Tsukki!" 

The two slipped out. 

Tsukishima let out a breath and Kuroo found him starting to lean against him. 

"It's alright," Kuroo found himself murmuring, letting the blonde find a home resting in his shoulder. "Take your time, then we'll move." 

"Might need a hand with that. Kinda light headed" 

"That's probably added to by the fact that you're dehydrated. You should try drinking something again soon." 

"Usually takes some time before I can, but I will," Tsukishima murmured, breath hot against Kuroo's neck. 

"Good. It'll help you feel better." 

There was an extended silence. Just Kuroo and Tsukishima, the latter sinking more and more into the former. 

"Um, did Bokuto say he got a concussion?" Tsukishima eventually asked. "That was a weird addition earlier." 

"Yeah, but he's okay now. Rumor has it a couple years ago he tried to do a flip at practice and it didn't go well," Kuroo replied. "But that's Fukurodani exclusive legend right now." 

"Plus us apparently." The weight against him shifted, and Kuroo could only guess it was a little smile. 

He must know Kuroo doesn't just throw that kind of information around unless both him and Bokuto trust him. 

Silence returned for a little bit. 

"...I think I'm ready to go now," Tsukishima said. 

"Yeah? You need a hand?" 

"Yes. I warned you earlier." 

"That you did. I'm going to move now." Kuroo slowly shifted himself out from under Tsukishima and helped him to his feet. 

He wasn't kidding about needing a hand. Upright he was weak and shakey and somehow felt much smaller than he was. 

"Just lean on me and we'll go slow." 

"Thanks." 

Tsukishima gave him a little more of his weight and they began the slow journey out to find a more comfortable place for rest and recovery.


End file.
